


Legend

by ohitsbo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: FUCK, M/M, you know those fuckers from the majoras mask racing zora game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsbo/pseuds/ohitsbo
Summary: A history of bonds that transcend family





	Legend

Both their moms died in the hospital when they were born and their fathers comforted each other, forming an inseparable bond. The two grew up together and they hated each other. Like they would always give each other bruises and threaten each other but they were always together.  
As time grew on they grew apart, and eventually the swimming dog thing was drafted into the bloodiest war of recent history, the little beaver dude morally declined and was ostracized by the community, including their two fathers.  
The beaver moved on, finding a new purpose in the water and nature that surrounded him, adopting unorthodox religions. The dog lost his ability to walk about three years into the war from a bullet to his spinal cortex, leaving him paralyzed.  
When he came home, he was welcomed warmly, but he heard around town about the beaver fucker, his own name stripped away from him and replaced with “beaver bitch.” Hearing about how this community- his own family- abandoned an old brother, he sought after the beaver boy, proving quite difficult due to his wheelchair.  
He found him in his element, surrounded by a home he built himself out of trees, leaves, a good old love. The beaver took the dog under his wing and taught him how to connect to the earth around him and after 5 years, the dog was miraculously cured of his paralysis. The town never heard from either of them again.  
They took a blood pact, connected forever to each other and nature itself, and to this day can be found racing little zora twinks.


End file.
